This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning lenses, mirrors and the like which does not require the use of water, chemical cleaning solutions or other similar liquids.
Various cloths and tissues for cleaning lenses, mirrors and the like are provided by the prior art. The majority of the prior art cloths and tissues require the use of water, chemical cleaning solutions or other similar liquids for effective removal of the residues of dirt and oil which are often present on the surfaces of lenses, mirrors and the like. Certain of the prior art cloths and tissues are pretreated with chemical cleaning solutions to eliminate the requirement for use of water, chemical cleaning solutions or other similar liquids for removal of such residues from the surfaces of lenses, mirrors and the like. Unfortunately, such prior art cloths and tissues have not proved to be as effective for their intended purpose as untreated cloths and tissues used in combination with water, chemical cleaning solutions or other similar liquids.
The prior art provides cleaning kits comprising cloth or tissues and chemical cleaning solutions or other similar liquids. Such cleaning kits have proved to be convenient for use in scientific laboratories, industrial plants, photographic studios and other similar facilities for cleaning photographic lenses, microscope lenses and mirrors and other similar lenses and mirrors as well as in the offices of ophthalmologists, optometrists and opticians for cleaning eyeglass lenses. Unfortunately, such cleaning kits have proved to be cumbersome and inconvenient for most eyeglass lens cleaning applications outside the offices of opthalmologists, optometrists and opticians. Thus, prior art cloths and tissues intended for cleaning lenses, mirrors and the like and handkerchiefs, shirts, ties and other clothing items improvised for that purpose continue to be the most popular means for routine cleaning of eyeglass lenses by persons outside the offices of opthamologists, optometrists and opticans.
It is well known that plastic eyeglass lenses are often scratched during routine cleaning with clothing items and prior art cloths and tissues without the use of water, chemical cleaning solutions or other similar liquids. And, of course, clothing items are often soiled or wrinkled during such cleaning processes. Yet, the prior art has not provided an apparatus or other means which effectively cleans lenses, mirrors and the like without such disadvantages. It is highly desirable to have such an apparatus or other means in a compact form which is convenient for use for routine eyeglass lens cleaning by persons outside the offices of opthamologists, optometrists and opticians.